The Great War
by Kalib Odiv
Summary: Eleven years ago, after Judy and Nick had stopped Bellwether plot a war broke out between the inhabitant5 of Zootopia and the Reptilian and Avian races. Along with this a small group of individuals hained powers beyond some peoples wildest dreams; the people of Zootopia feared what they didn't really understand,these Enigmas. But will this new group win the war for Zootopia?
1. Chapter 1

Amber swung from pole to pole, easily maneuvering through the obstacle course as her trainees watched on in slight amazement. She swung to the first mobile platform and waited a second to regain her balance before walking across it steadily. Then she leapt to a pole and slide a third of the way down before stopping herself at a thirty foot long balance beam. She got both of her feet placed precisely on the bean before walking along it heel to toe before swinging down to a tension wire helfway along the beam. She bounced along the wire until she was right above a shallow pool filled with water and she just leaned back slightly before falling gracefully into the water. Afterwards she got out of the pool easily and looked at her squad of military recruits.

"So which one of you pipsqueaks are first?" Amber asked them.

A leopard walked up and he leaned down slightly since he was a good head and a half taller than her.

"I'll go first sweetheart." The leopard cooed at her.

Before he could react Amber grabbed his wrist, twisted it hard behind his back and slammed her foot into the back of his knees; easily taking him to the ground. She kept his arm pinned behind him as she crouched beside him; her face expressionless.

"I am not your sweetheart, so don't call me that or you'll suffer worse embarrassment than this." Amber told him. "Got it?"

"Y-yes ma'am." The leopard squeaked.

Amber yanked him back to his feet before tossing him back into the crowd.

"Anyone else have anymore bright ass comments?" Amber as them as her blank stare ranked across all of them as they backed up slightly. "Thats what I thought."

Amber turned her back to them and sighed in annoyance as she thought about all the things she wished she could do to the incompetent bufoons that stood before. She just took a few deep breathes before turning back to the horrendous group that she was forced to call her squadron.

"Who can say that they believe that they won't be irredeemably terrible at the coursr?" Amber asked them.

No hands rose and Amber groaned as she pace around the room; with her natural speed letting her lap around the room about three times in the two minutes it took for someone to raise a quivering hand.

"Ah, finally a lily livered crybaby raises their hand." Amber purred slightly.

The crowd parted so Amber could see the little weasel who rose her hand.

"So are you brave enough to traverse the course." Amber asked her.

"I was just wondering why are so harsh on us." The weasel muttered.

Before anyone could blink Amber appeared in front of the little weasel from her previous position from across the room.

"Me?! Being harsh?!" Amber laughed. "I'm not being harsh! I'm being realistic."

The weasel backed away from Amber quickly with tears in her eyes.

"Oh don't you dare start crying now." Amber hissed. "The enemy won't care if you're crying, so I don't care if you cry either."

The weasel ran out of the room and the rest of the squadron just at Amber.

"The hell are you all looking at?" Amber growled.

The squadron looked away and Amber shook her head.

"Everyone is dismissed." Amber told them as she walked out of the room.

She decided that she might as well as head to the bar for a drink to dull her anger and muddle her senses slightly. When she got there the bartender quickly fixed up her usual; a vodka tonic with a slice of carrot. She drank some of it; enjoying how it burned going down. With the second sip she let the vodka sit in her mouth before swishing it around in her mouth before swallowing it. Once she finished her drink she picked out the carrot wedge and nibbled on it slowly as she looked around the bar. A buffalo leaned against the bar and grinned at her.

"Hey there sweetheart; how about we get out of here?" The buffalo asked her.

"How you eat a bag of dicks." Amber replied.

As the buffalo grabbed her shoulder she swung her fist back; catching him in the throat. As he coughed Amber reached around to the back of his head and slammed him facefirst into the counter of the bar. She looked around at everyone else in the bar and they all avoided her glare. She got up from her seat and as she walked towards the door the rest of bar tried to get as far away from her as possible. She walked back the to the base and walked straight to her room; collapsing into her cot once she got there. Tonight she once again welcomed the blank darkness of sleep as it wrapped itself around her.


	2. Chapter 2

Amber woke up early in the morning and sat up; yawning slightly. She slid out of her cot and snuck out of the base quickly. She walked throught the nearby forest wearing only athletic shorts and a sports bra and smirked slightly as she found her usually waterfall. She leapt into the pool of water and dove under the cascading water to where a small stone island in the center of the cavern lake. She pulled herself up onto the island and sat in the very middle. She sighed as she crossed her legs and closed her eyes. With the water crashing in front of her and the water dripping down around her she let herself drift slightly. After a while of focus and not thinking about anything Amber honed in on try to reach her zen.

She let her breaths slow slightly to match her heartbeat; this took a bit of time to do so due to all of what happened yesterday. She looked around before standing up and stretching out her arms before diving back into the water and swimming out of the cave easily. Soon she was back at the base without anyone knowing that she had left for about an hour and she smiled to herself at how oblivious they were. She went back to her quaters and grabbed some clothes to take a shower. Even the shower's warm watet felt good as it flowed over her body it paled in comparison to the encompassing feeling she got whenever she swam to her meditation spot every dawn. Relishing the idea of having to go back to training her idiotic squadron; she stayedin her shower for a bit longer. When she stepped out of the shower and reached for her towel she heard a feminine epp come from her room.

Amber shot out of her bathroom and tackled the intruder; taking her to the ground. She found that it was the weasel from yesterday who had run out of the room crying yesterday. The weasel's face began to redden drastically and Amber remembered that she didn't actually wrapped herself up before tacked the other woman. Amber got to her feet and easily and gracefully wrapped herself up in a towel before focusing on the weasel again.

"Why are you here?" Amber asked the weasel.

"I came to give you a warning." The weasel replied.

"About what, might I ask?" Amber questioned her.

"The others are planning to cover you in slop and fish oil as revenge for yesterday." The weasel told her.

"You'rre not part of said group?" Amber asked her.

"Other then the fact that you utterly terrify me; I respect you too much to be crude to you." The weasel replied.

"What is your name?" Amber asked her.

"My name is Madiline." The weasel replied.

Amber smirked slightly.

"You have got some guts Madiline." Amber told her. "One, for coming in here while I was in the shower and two; for warning me about something the rest of your squadron is planning to do."

Madiline blushed slightly and smiled; looking down at her feet.

"T-thank you ma'am." Madiline told her.

"Also I apologize for yesterday, I have no true excuse for how rude I was yesterday." Amber told her.

Madiline looked up at Amber in surprise.

"How old are you Madiline?" Amber asked her.

"I'm 18 ma'am." She replied.

"Stick with me kid, and you be getting better at all this junk in no time." Amber told her.

"R-really... I mean I wouldn't want to be a burden." Madiline told her.

"Nonsense Madi." Amber told her.

Madiline hugged Amber gently and blushed again since her face was level with Amber's breast. Amber hugged her back and rested her chin on top of her head.

"I never had sister figure before..." Madeline whispered.

"Well now you do." Amber replied.

Author Note: These next few chapters or so will be short to an extent and I promise that there is a reason for this.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later Madaline was sitting in the mess hall alone just a little lost in thought as Amber walked in and sat down beside her; causing her to jump slightly.

"You alright there Madi?" Amber asked her.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Madiline asked her.

"Well, you are sitting alone in the mess hall." Amber pointed out.

Madiline only nodded as she rested her chin on the table.

"I'm here for you Madi." Amber told her.

"I know." Madiline told her. "I just don't know why they won't let me go to do field training."

"I told them to wait." Amber told her.

"Why?" Madiline asked her.

"Because I don't want you to go out there half-cocked." Amber told her.

"I'm bet they didn't do this to you." Madiline replied.

"Out of the fourteen years that I've been here; they had me training for five of them." Amber told her.

Madeline looked at her slightly surprised.

"Because of it, I have never come close to being caught." Amber told her.

"I just can't sit here and do nothing Amber." Madiline replied.

"Tell you what." Amber started. "Work really hard these next few days and I'll see if you can come on patrol with me."

Madiline smiled and hugged Amber tightly.

"Now, we have to work on your agility and balance." Amber told her.

Madiline nodded and followed Amber out of the mess hall and to the obstacle course.

Amber climbed onto the beam that started the balance course and help Madiline on behind her.

"Just follow my steps." Amber told her.

Madiline nodded as she held onto Amber slightly as the beam rose to ten feet off the ground. Amber started walking forward slowly as the beam swung forward slightly and Madiline followed behind her.

"Depending on the situation, you'll either need to sneak in somewhere to observe or obtain a piece of intel or get out of an area as quickly as you can without hurting yourself." Amber told her.

"Gotcha sis." Madiline replied.

Amber smiled as she continued to walk along silently without hesitation where as Madiline ended up her face in Amber back everytime she tripped up.

"Just take your time Madi." Amber told her. " Let your feet get used to the feel and curvature of the beam."

Amber turned around to be able to take Madeline's hands and walk backwards so Madeline could focus on her foot placement as she went along. Once they got the end of the course they went through it again but this time Amber was behind Madeline as she walked through the course. After going throught the whole course like that Madiline worked up enough confidence to do the course while Amber watched from the ground. There were time when Madiline would slip slightly but she would catch herself and keep going. After a few hours of going the course Madiline slipped completely but Amber got into position in enough time to catch her

"Are you alright?" Amber asked her.

"I am now." Madiline replied as Amber set her down.

"You gave me bit of a scare right there." Amber told her.

"I didn't mean to; my foot slipped and I've been doing this for a while now." Madiline told her. "I guess I'm just tired."

"Then let me take you back to your room so you can go to sleep." Amber replied.

Madiline smiled and nodded as she took Amber's hand and walked her back to her room. After Amber got Madiline to her room and tucked her into bed Amber had gone back to her own quaters and settled into her cot. She could already tell that the young weasel had a bright future ahead of her as Amber fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Amber was laying prone on her stomach staring through the scope of a sniper rifle as she felt Mailine's hand on her shoulder.

"The target just appeared threee clicks east and seven click north of his previous location." Madeline told her.

Amber gave her a thumbs up after she adjusteded her position and focus on the target. They had been tasked to find and eliminate a high ranking official of the reptiles and to get out without leaving any evidence behind to link the assassination back to them. Amber tracked the target until he was behind a stone wall and when he was out of everyone's sight Amber smiled. Her sniper glowed slight as the bullet was hardened and an x-ray enabled scope materialized on top.

"It always weirds me out when you do that you know." Madiline told her.

Amber shrugged her shoulders as she tracked the reptile through the wall and when she saw that he far enough away from the rest she shot him in the head. The bullet was crafted to go through the wall like a knife through paper so when it the reptilian commander it had barely lost any kinetic energy and actually threw the corpse a few feet. They both got up and Amber led the way as she leapt through the open window at the other side of the building with Madiline trailing a little ways behind her. Amber turned her comlink back on and waited for the confirmation.

"Blake get the transport ready, we'll be exiting the alley at the intersection of Baham and Kaso." Amber told him.

Once they got to the end of the roof they leapt into the next building over and continued to sprint. They ran down the stairs two steps at a time and Amber kicked out at the stairwell door and the two women charged out the front doors of the hotel. A plain white sedan pulled and the passenger side window rolled down to reveal a leopard driving. Amber kept going as the leopard rolled down the rest of the windows; Amber tossed Madiline into the passenger side of front of the car as she dove into the back.

"Drive!" Amber yelled at Blake.

He slammed his foot down on the accelerator and shot forwards as reptiles poured out of a nearby building. Amber materialized a pistol and peeked over the back over the seats at the pursuers. She focused quickly and started to fire off rounds; hitting several reptiles causing others to trip over the bodies. She got dematerialized the pistol and materialized a tommy gun. She emptied a few clips before the gun dissappeared and an rpg appeared; which she fired into the center of the group as the sedan turned a corner.

"Shit." Blake cursed. "We're trapped."

"Cover me then." Amber told him as she surveyed the huge pile of boulders in the way.

Blake and Madiline watched as Amber walked up to the block in the road and ran her hand along it. As she heard the reptilian pursuers get ever closer she materialized a sword with a thin blade. She took a few practice swings against the rocks before she rotated slightly and swung the blade into the rocks. The sword went through the rocks and they started to disintegrate. After all the boulders where gone Amber stumbled back towards the car and Blake helped her into the back seat so that she could lay down.

"That was amazing." Blake whispered.

"Just let me sleep." Amber told him as she curled up on the back seat.

Blake got back in the driver's seat and started the car again and continued to drive.

"So has she ever told you how she can do ya know?" Blake asked Madiline.

Madiline look in the rear view mirror to see Amber sleeping soundly with her back to them.

"No, I mean we've grown close over the past three months but she never talks about her power." Madiline replied as the ruined city opened up to broad expanses of country side.

Blake nodded as he focused on the dirt road ahead of them.

"I've actually always been jealous of her." Blake told her.

"Why is that?" Madiline asked him.

"She just seemed so confident about herself and so able in everything she has done and plans to do." Blake replied.

Madiline nodded as she looked out the window and watched as the trees shot by.


End file.
